Sizing hardware resources is an important function when storage arrays are selected for purchase by end users. Over sizing the hardware of a storage array can cause substantial waste of funds for a purchasing entity, especially if the entity is purchasing multiple storage arrays. Likewise, under sizing the hardware of a storage array can cause performance bottlenecks or failure to operate for the required application workloads.